A Witch Not Yet Burning
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: His father was dead, his sister was missing.  He couldn't be alone any longer, it hurt to much, the pain of losing all he loved killed him. They said it was a sin, they said who he was, was  a sin, so what did another sin matter? AU. Oneshot.


"Burn the witch!"

"Kill the witch"

"She's a witch"

That's all he heard these days, the other villagers yelling out calling for the death of so-called witches. Women or even men now, who the village leaders didn't like or thought had to much power.

None of the ones they killed were real witches, was the part that he found upsetting. They were killing innocent people, and leaving "sinners", like him only.

As an albino, bachelor and orphan that showed no interest in the single girls of the village, he should have been one of the first to burn. The only reason he hadn't yet was the fact his familiar was keeping the heat, as it were, off him.

The white haired boy turned away form the window, his house on the hill gave him a lovely view of the town square, and the stake.

"And you humans call us evil", the cat turned man, lounging on his master's floor said, toying with a mouse.

"Bakura…", the boy warned.

The familiar rolled his eyes, before popping the mouse into his mouth. The younger male cringed at the crunching of the bones, that's what he got for having a cat as a familiar, not only did he eat small fuzzy creatures, he also did whatever the hell he wanted, hardly ever listening to his master.

"Who are they trialing today?" Bakura slinked over to his master, sitting at his feet, like a loyal pet.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to know anymore, their just killing, it's all so senseless. And", he gulped, "Once they finish with the fake witches, they're, going to come after the real witches!" he cried.

Bakura jumped up, holding the smaller boy against him. His master noted, like every other time Bakura held him, although the cat had taken his form, changes were made. Those points of hair to represent his ears, the muscles and sleek body to represent his strength as a hunter, the blood red eyes that marked him as a familiar, a magical animal in human form.

"You're mine, I'm not going to let anyone touch you", he growled, "Got that Ryou?"

"I got that, you said that the first time we met too", Ryou said, remembering that day so well…

His father was dead, his sister was missing. He couldn't be alone any longer, it hurt to much, the pain of losing all he loved killed him. They said it was a sin, they said who he was a sin, so what did another sin matter?

The knife felt nice in his hand, weighted just right. The knife would slid easily across his skin and then he wouldn't feel any pain again.

'Please Anyone, if you're out there, I need help, I need to be loved again', the blade barely touched his skin, one drop of blood feel to the ground before the knife was yanked out of his hand.

"Blond and a pray, all it takes to summon me", the hand enclosed around his wrist was as white as his own, but bigger, "You silly little witch, you never even knew. Your sister did, she knew what was to come, such a smart little girl, that's why she ran", another hand took the knife.

"I-I'm not a witch", Ryou insisted, having no idea who was behind him, but enjoying how the hand felt on his wrist, it was nice.

Lips brushed against his neck, "Then how did you summon me? Little Witch? Only witches can summon familiars, give them human shape"

Was he a witch then? He was a sinner, he lusted for other men rather then women, he was as pale as the moon.

"I-I-I'm a witch?"

"A very good one, to have such a powerful familiar such as myself"

Ryou snorted a bit at this, the man, or familiar as he called himself, was as consented as a cat…Maybe because he was one? He and his sister had used to feed a big white cat, the size of a small dog, before she had disappeared. Cats were popular witches pets. Why couldn't this man be that cat?

"Are you the cat?"

"You are smart my little witch, you and your sister used to feed me, I'm ever so grateful", suddenly Ryou was on his back, the knife skidding across the floor, an almost older and more feline version of himself sitting on his hips. The man grinned seductively, "Your mine little witch and I'm not going to let anyone else touch you, ever again. My name is Bakura, remember that, it's the name you'll be screaming all", he bent down to whisper in Ryou's ear, "Night. Long"

All of a sudden Ryou was on his back again, Bakura sitting on his hips once again. "Why don't we enact that night? And you can scream my name, all night long, again"

The witch sat up, throwing an arm over his familiar's shoulder, "Let's", he said pressing his lips against the cat's, melting like it was the first time all over again.


End file.
